


Stronger

by flickawhip



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: being strong for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

Gina had seen the way that Helena tried to hold herself back from cracking. She had also known, instantly, that she needed to find a way to let Helena break. The only time that Helena had been completely open with her was after...well, she knew what she needed to do. Helena had been standing, staring out of her window, vibrating with held back emotions. Gina had stripped before even attempting to get closer to Helena, undressing Helena only ever happened once she had fully bared herself, she had agreed to that early on in their relationship. Gina had moved to turn Helena from the window, seeking Helena's lips with her own, moving to stroke her hands up and under Helena's breasts, moving to cup, caress, tease Helena's breasts, enjoying the woman's shivers of pleasure. Helena had allowed Gina to take control, just this once. Helena's eyes had closed even as Gina ran a hand up her inner thigh and, when Gina pushed inwards she had let out a small mew of need. Gina had soon set a pace, upping her speed time and again until Helena stiffened, crying out with pleasure. It was only as she was coming down that Helena had cracked. 

The tears had come and come fast and Gina had wiped her cheeks free of tears, leading Helena to the bed, tucking her in before curling around her, her lips brushing Helena's forehead even as she drifted to sleep. She was content to be the one being strong. Helena had supported her when she most needed it. Now she would be strong... for Helena.


End file.
